


mc fuck burger

by PrayingToJesus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Curses, Fast Food, hidekane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingToJesus/pseuds/PrayingToJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki and Hide go to Mcdonalds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mc fuck burger

Kaneki and Hide went to Mcdonalds except Kaneki can’t fucking eat but Hide doesn’t know that and it fucking sucks because he can’t eat anything. Kaneki is pissed as Mcdonalds, fuck Mcdonalds. Hide just eats his hamburger and watches Kaneki get pissed off at Mcdonalds. This was a waste of time for Kaneki because he can’t fucking eat it.


End file.
